


Of Mice and Snakes

by DontMindtheReticence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Swearing, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindtheReticence/pseuds/DontMindtheReticence
Summary: You have known Draco Malfoy for years now and you'd grown accustomed to witty banter the two of you would regularly engage in. One night, as most of Hogwarts lay abandoned as students stretched across the earth for the upcoming holiday, you run into Malfoy. And the state of your relationship goes from memorable flirting to a much more physical attachment.*HEAVY smut, so, be warned...**I do not own the character Draco Malfoy. He was written by J.K. Rowling in the Harry Potter series.**Also, I know no one asked, but I'm going to answer the question anyway. Yes, I did listen to a slowed-down version of Feeling Good by Michael Buble on repeat for the days that it took me to write this. Highly recommend giving it a listen.*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	Of Mice and Snakes

Y/N sighed contently as she walked towards the open middle courtyard resting silently in the black of night. It felt freeing to be in such a commonplace without the usual noise and bustle of students bumbling around. While everyone she'd ever met at her time at Hogwarts went their separate ways across the globe in search of their families for this holiday season, she got to roam around to her heart's content without the feeling of high risk. It felt really good.

The click of her shoes had been colliding noisily against the stone flooring that boxed in the greenery of that peaceful place. She was just about to let her heels feel the change of scenery at the touch of the grass when she was startled by the sudden entrance of an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Merlin's beard, Y/L/N, you're still here?"

She had been very confident that she was finally alone but searched the barren courtyard anyways. Not a single body around. Not in sight, at least. She couldn't even identify a suspicious silhouette to stare wearily at. Then, she heard his voice again. His words carrying a smirk to her lips.

"Certainly, didn't expect to see you scurrying around. Don't you have some small, dark hole you should be getting off too by now?"

She held back her amused laugh. She'd entered one of her favorite past times and the first rule she would always abide by was to do all that she could to hide her genuine reactions from him. Most of them would supply his ego with far too much confidence in how he could affect her. She took her long-awaited step onto the grass slowly, searching for a direction to clue her into the hiding spot of the source of that noise. She needed more.

"You're much more accustomed to living in the dark than I ever was, Malfoy. Or is it not your nature to live in the cast of someone else's shadow?"

A pleased chuckle floated through the air, giving her that direction she had been seeking. She zeroed in on the corner across the greenery. Still, he was holding back. He wasn't going to let her in that quickly, after all, he'd grown quite fond of this past time as well.

She smiled with mocking sweetness, hoping he could see her from wherever he hid and called out with just as much honey dripping in her tone, "C'mon now."

She continued to place her gingered steps toward the corner she'd identified, "You and I both know how much you crave for center stage."

Her path took her to the only object that called that corner home, the large unidentified tree that so many students dubbed their resting place. She pressed her back up against it, listening attentively for a single sound before continuing her taunts, "How much longer do you plan to be a tease?"

"Now, there—" Draco began to articulate from above before smoothly dropping down from the branch he'd been perched upon, "—is a subject I could surprise you in."

On the impact of his feet to the ground, she naturally tried to jump back but was met with failure as her body had already been pressed up against an anchor. Just as naturally, Draco began to chuckle deeply with the pleasure of seeing her stone-cold demeanor fall apart at his doing.

"Ah, so you frighten like a mouse too."

He felt his satisfaction increase as she rolled her eyes at the reference to the pet name he'd bestowed upon her. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, he'd noticed her ability to move so quietly and unseen for someone who could not so easily be missed. Her very presence always made him take note. How was it that barely anyone else had as well?

It was true that the name had originally grown annoyance within her upon hearing it, but as the years passed, it turned into yet another smile-inspiring act from him that she would have to cover with false narratives. Not that it would matter if anyone could figure out her secret attraction. It was the feeling of toying with him and being toyed with right-back that brought her an exciting air of feeling alive.

She had caught on around their second year on how far his trademark maliciousness strayed from her in their fun, little battles. She couldn't help but feel a mark of pride knowing that whatever edge he gave her, it would always be softer than what he would give to anyone else. She never knew what earned her this feeling of safety and security around him, but she certainly didn't mind it.

She had slowed her breathing, managing to regain a semblance of her composure, and returned her serve, "You say that with the confidence of someone who hasn't been knocked onto their ass every year of their attendance."

Draco hummed lowly, a ringing she felt in the pits of her stomach as he began to walk closer to her, "A mouse with the tongue of a snake. How extraordinary."

Even in the sparse moonlight scattered across the courtyard, she could clearly see the captivating determination shining in his silvery eyes. As intoxicated as she felt as the object of his focus, she snapped back to the game afoot.

"Do you mind skipping the foreplay to tell me why you've been lurking in a tree instead of whatever luxurious manor you call 'home'?"

She watched as he slowly tilted his head to the side, seemingly sparked with her carefully placed word, and listened attentively to his response, "My parents are as busy as they are important, little mouse," he paused to drink in the glimmer of delight that flashed in her eyes at the name, "and their business took them to a far off place giving me a few extra days to avoid the chaos of that dreadful train station." His voice mimicked a feeling of disgust at the thought of King's Cross Station, but his eyes reflected the truth.

He was excited and thrilled to be where he was.

He took another step closer to her, leaving just a mere couple of feet resting between them. She wasn't sure if it was the way the moonlight complimented the silver in his eyes, the fact that they were truly alone, or if their act was reaching a natural conclusion, but she could not for the life of her form a thought or rebuttal. She was pleasantly stuck. Entranced by the very way he stood, towering over her just like she was... She had to admire the irony.

Just like she was a little mouse.

He took her silence eagerly and continued to speak with another step closing the distance between them, "Turns out, I was handed the perfect opportunity to learn everyone's darkest, dirtiest secrets. And, trust me when I say this," With another confidently placed step, she could begin to feel the whispers of his breath reach her skin before dissipating into the air, "I'd been looking forward to discovering yours in particular."

If her mind hadn't been emptied of all wit and cleverness before, it certainly was now. She began to feel this aching from deep within her, calling out for her body to collide with his.

"Tell me," His husky whisper touching her cheek as he leaned a hand against the tree next to her clouded head, "do you plan to steal away the satisfaction I've been so eager to reach?"

It was all she could do to not erase away the space that still existed between them. The natural musk that radiated off his body was exhilarating. The sweet, melodious harmony of green apples, mint, and what she could only assume was an expensive hair gel working to keep his silky locks in place; it was all too stimulating.

He leaned in achingly closer and commanded, "Speak."

The directive kindled a burning fire in multiple points across her body, but especially her mind. Oh, it was alight with ideas now.

He watched as the beautiful, intensely nervous wonder in her eyes became swept away with a fog, leaving behind sultry intentions. Her voice echoed the carnal images that stretched across her mind's vision, "That depends entirely on how much of me you want to discover."

A low chuckle escaped his lips as his darkening eyes scanned the features of her delicate face. She watched with itching anticipation as his eyes settled upon her lips, licking his own at the sight before they fell to her reddening neck.

Her exposed collar.

Her heaving chest.

Every second he spent on each of the features that told him how much she burned for a single touch just stoked the fire further.

"Careful, now," his eyes stopped their lingering upon her breasts and shot back up to her eyes, "or I might just show you."

She couldn't stop her head from leaving the trunk of that tree even if she'd wanted to. She brought her lips to the very edge of his ear, barely making contact, and whispered, "Show me."

The tropical notes of her shampoo drove him crazy as her hair brushed against his face. He closed his eyes, breathing her in, and before he knew it, one of his hands was entangled in those maddening tresses.

His other hand made contact with her hip, bringing her to him in one flourishing movement. He heard a small gasp escape from her lips, and he swallowed a moan at the very sound. In the middle of burying his face in her hair, he used his entangled hand to force her head away from his; provoking another gasp to emit from her gorgeous mouth.

Tiny pinpricks of pain let their presence known on her scalp, a feeling she relished as she stared daringly into this domineering gaze.

"Let's get one thing straight: I am in control. Always." His words laced in possessive domination.

She suppressed the shiver that ran through the full course of her being and nodded submissively.

"Say it." He ordered, growling as he spoke.

"You're in control." She swallowed hard against the rising excitement in her throat, "Always."

He smiled and leaned his face in towards hers, hand still keeping her head in place, "I control the when."

His face lingered and tilted to brush his nose against hers, "I control the where."

He moved his nose to caress lightly against her cheek, "I control the how."

With chests connected, it was undeniable the intensity of their attraction. Their deepened, quick rises and falls left very little, and yet too much, to the imagination. She could hardly stand the sickeningly sweet seduction that was taking over her whole person. She longed for friction. Dancing tongues. Exploring hands. The contact of his bare skin to meet hers.

She waited helplessly for all he could take from her as he let his lips linger above hers for what felt like agonizingly long minutes. His hand released its hold on her hair, and he brought his thumb up to her bottom lip, their very meeting beckoning her lips to part.

He gently placed the pad of his finger onto her fervently awaiting tongue. Words remained unspoken but she knew her directive well. She slowly closed her soft lips around this temporary surrogate and began to nurse it gently. He breathed roughly, sharply with the pleasurable movements her tongue graced upon his finger.

In a rush of lust, he moved against his formulated plan and began to grind his hips against hers. The traction, slow and methodical, pushed a series of whimpering moans and expressing curses from each of their throats; hers muted and throttled as her busying tongue kept the sounds from escaping her lips. Hearing her muffled moans sent him into overdrive.

He needed more.

Swiftly, he kicked her feet apart, allowing them a larger plane of space to create their gloriously pleasuring movements. With her mouth moving faster, sucking harder, and their hips falling into a brilliantly gratifying rhythm, Draco found himself losing the very thing he had conveyed was so important to their arrangement. He bit back at the thought before resigning to his plan with gritted teeth.

In the midst of the tensive, purple haze of the passion they had begun to create, Y/N's hips suddenly felt an absence of connection at the same moment Draco pulled his finger out from her tongues embrace. She opened her eyes with a frenzied confusion, and he had to smile at the want that was reflecting so deeply within her angered stare.

He expected to have to push back at whatever annoyed comment she would have to make but was pleasingly shocked when she held her tongue. Even then, she wasn't breaking the rule. Even now, she was giving him the control he sought after. He was in such a great state of admiration for this creature in front of him and it brought him an immense gratification that she was offering herself to him.

"When I need you, I'll find you." And with the rasping out of those words, he removed himself from her grip and began walking away.

Y/N was submissive, yes. Intrigued? Definitely. Turned on? Fucking right about that. But simply handing him the reins without so much of a fight? Hell. No.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Malfoy?" She asked roughly, following his steps.

He smirked and kept his back to her, "I'm feeling rather spent after our titillating conversation, so I thought I'd call it a night." He stopped and turned to face her just to dig his nails in deeper with a simple comment, "Perhaps, even sleep in tomorrow morning."

Her steps faltered slightly at his audacity and she forced out a laugh, "Tell me you're running some kind of sick joke on me right now."

He cocked his head with mocking confusion, "Now what on earth could be funny about this?"

She could see his lips press together as he actually fought back a laugh after saying that. Red, hot anger was bubbling now. Not only was she deprived of satisfaction, but he was laughing at how disheveled he was making her.

She closed the distance between them, each step reminding her of the cards she still had at her disposal. Once she arrived at her plotted-out point, inches away from his face, she stared brazenly into his eyes, "Let me get this right."

He nodded, giving her the permission she had not been asking for. She chose to ignore this display of his ego for the sake of the effect she'd hoped her words would have on him.

"You're going to go sleep instead of letting me take care of that?" He noticed her index finger was pointing down in between them, directing him to the clear-cut symbol of his growing excitement. His pants had risen to a quite noticeable degree. She had done that and she wore that feeling with honor.

Suddenly, he felt two of her fingers find his chin and lift gently so that his eyes were on hers again. He let her search for a bit, unexpectedly caught up in her shining eyes staring so sweetly into his. He hadn't even registered her other hand had found its place on his chest until she began moving it lower towards the edge of his pants.

His breathing hitched against the lingering of her fingertips tracing their way towards a highly anticipated target. She bit her lip lightly, eyes still locked on his, "You want me, Draco. Do you not?"

As soon as her fingers made contact with the tip of his belt buckle, he broke free from her enticing stare and grasped her exploring hand in his roughly. His body responded with pleasure at seeing the shock read all over her features.

He leaned in with eyes that begged for her to test his position, "It's not a question of how much I want you, Y/N." He let a pause linger in the breaths they were exchanging in that small space existing between their lips.

"Seeing you squirm for my touch is too goddamn delicious to squander it with an immediate release."

He let go of her wrist, and she rubbed it instinctively; she didn't need to look at it to know he'd left a red print where her skin remembered his grip. He cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her closer by the hips with the other before whispering, "But, I am not without mercy."

Slowly, he leaned in and locked his lips onto hers. She'd expected the kiss to begin from a place of gentility only to graduate slowly into a feverish passion, but once his lips were finally on hers, she couldn't hold back. Lucky for her, he couldn't either. Their tongues began to swirl softly with one another quickly, lips moving in synchronized movements.

The purple haze was back, and she was finding it hard to think about anything that had happened outside of this moment in time. The feeling of his hands both in her hair and grabbing her ass possessively while his body pushed against hers passionately erased any thought of getting him back for the games he was playing with her body.

She moaned deeply into his mouth as his teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip. The grunting breaths he was releasing into her as their tongues found each other once again drove her wild. And he had to admit, he was losing himself in this ecstasy. But he had bigger, better plans for them, and they required a bit of time.

Without warning, once again, he pulled himself away from her and whispered, "To help tide you over until our next meeting."

She watched as he winked with that smug smile fixed permanently on his face right before he turned on his heels and strutted away, robe swaying dramatically with the wind. Helpless and completely in his control, she simply stood in amazement at what had just occurred. And before she knew it, her feet were carrying her back to her dorm.

She wasn't actually sure how she'd gotten there, how much time it had taken, or when she had changed into her nightgown. All she knew was that she was now sitting at the edge of her bed, skin kissed with goosebumps both at the cool temperature of the autumn night and with the lingering feeling of Draco's body against hers. She was still riding out the high of having his lips massage against hers with so much force and command. He had claimed them. They were his now to kiss and only his.

Y/N continued to sit, the replaying of their exchange bringing back the memories of her bold confidence she had so readily dropped at his words. She thought about how cocky he had been to kiss her the way he did and then just to walk away. The pompous asshole had won the game and she hated it at the same time that she loved it. Still, she wasn't going to let him sleep that night thinking he'd gotten to her.

With her newfound brazenness, she stood up and walked swiftly to her door. She swung it open, ready to storm down the halls to hunt him down for round two when she was stopped suddenly in her tracks. His stature reflected his surprise at her door having been opened before his command.

Eyes widened with surprise and hands waiting for a direction at his sides. She took note of his missing robes as he stood in front of her just in his slacks and white button-up. Even though his tie remained around his neck, it looked to have been loosened hastily. She'd grown to know him quite well and so her guess that he had planned to have some more time to compose himself outside of her door before making some big, dramatic entrance was spot on.

They stared silently into one another's eyes for a brief few seconds and she could swear he looked regretful. Was he going to mask it or was he going to continue to tease her? She had no presumptions on how the rest of this night was going to go, but she still had her original plan to give him hell.

She smirked and leaned against her doorframe with the comforting knowledge that he was getting taken up in her body dressed scantily in her satin slip. Her teasing words captured is attention, bringing his eyes to meet hers once again, "Not enough to 'tide you over'?"

He had planned to knock on the door, startling her with his unexpected presence, and then to carry her off with his wit and charm, but she had set him off of his course. Begging wasn't quite his forte when he felt as strong as he did in front of her now, but even he knew what beautiful gifts could be granted with a little give and take.

He held back a chuckle and smirked, "Would you like to stand here and chat? Or can we please pick up where we left off?"

"Please? I'm sorry, Malfoy. Are you begging for me now?" She could see the adoration in his eyes at her poking and continued to smile at her.

"It's momentary, darling." He took the necessary steps towards her, pushed her gently against her door, and spoke quietly, "My plan has you doing most of the pleading." As he paused, she could see him hesitate with something. A streak of worry, perhaps, painted his eyes for a second as he anxiously continued, "If you'll have me, that is."

She searched his eyes to confirm the authenticity of his stance. Draco Malfoy saying "please" and asking for permission? She knew he was soft on her, but this was quite unexpected. As exhilarating as the commanding foreplay had been, she had to admit that this side of him was just as breathtaking.

She decided to ease his worries and remove any and all doubt that she wanted him. She grabbed his face in her hands and said back somewhat forcefully, affirming the truth to him, "I want this; I want you, Draco. Take me, please."

It was as if there was no time to spare for creating a proper response to her words as he took her. Immediately.

In one swift movement, he picked her up and held her in his arms; her back pushed firmly against the door and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She gasped lightly at the quickness of it all; not to mention she'd dreamt of him holding her in this exact same position many times before and now it had become real.

Unlike their last kiss or even the last few seconds, Draco came at her with a sweet tenderness that continued the shock that rolled through her system. He gingerly placed his lips against hers and waited for their lips to intertwine and mingle prolongedly before flicking her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission to enter once again. A request that was readily and passionately accepted.

His thumb stroked her cheek as they dove deep into the tender, passionate dancing of their tongues. His other arm worked hard to keep her positioned somewhat comfortably in her place slightly above him. She spent these moments running her fingers in and out of his silky, platinum tresses. As her excitement grew low in her stomach, she tugged a bit at his hair, mimicking to a degree what he'd done to her.

He laughed shortly and lowly into her kiss, thoroughly enjoying the small pain she had naturally mixed into their intense declaration of attraction. In response, he deepened their kiss, taking a turn for the rougher side, and carried her slowly to her bed, pushing the door closed at some point in the mix. She was too excited by every other detail to care. She was quite favorably stuck on the feeling of his muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

When he felt his knees touch the edge of her bed, he slowed their kiss and broke free from it gently. He waited until her eyelids fluttered open to smile at her and then proceed to toss her onto the bed roughly. A squeal emitted from her mouth and that, plus the look of intrigued astonishment, produced for him a low, pleased hum.

She had propped herself up with her elbows before he came swooping down on top of her, claiming her mouth as his once again without apology. Their hands roamed freely across the surface of their bodies while their kisses found the previous deepness once more. She squirmed under the feeling of his fingertips grazing against the skin of her upper thigh, teasing her mind with the possibilities of what was going to happen next.

Before long, his hands were at the hem of her slip, pulling it away from her thighs and holding its materials tightly in his fist. As he slowly brought it up, exposing her stomach, she emphatically tugged at the tie that hung around his neck; their lips still interlocked in heavy engagement. They were able to complete their tasks remarkably at the same speed, the pulling off of the garments leading to the breaking of their kiss and a small giggle from each of them at their impeccable timing.

Draco let his eyes wander lovingly across her newly exposed body, slowly taking in each natural curve that lay in front of him. He then cupped her smiling face in his hands and began to place sweet kisses in quick succession upon her lips. She savored the adoration he was showing her and returned the favor by sitting up slowly, hand placed firmly on the back of his neck, and deepened their kiss into one of more fervor. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, and she began to undo them eagerly in the heat of the lust they were forming together. He let her undo the first two or three before he stopped her with the breaking of their kiss.

A familiar feeling entered her mind and she looked at him like, "You better not fucking do this to me again or I will end you", or something to that effect. Nevertheless, he caught the message and laughed.

"I just want to make sure I know how far you want to take this."

Y/N rolled her eyes, further spurring on his infatuation, and responded back, "Sorry, was me unbuttoning your shirt not a clear enough sign for you?"

His throat produced that same, sexy chuckle that carried vibrations throughout her body. He looked deeply into her eyes and spoke silkily, "I'm beginning to think 'little mouse' no longer suits you."

"Oh, yeah?" She placed a soft kiss in the crook of his neck, the rumblings of his moan settling nicely upon her lips. In between nibbles and hot kisses, she whispered against his skin, "What would you like to change it to?" Her fingers continued to undo his buttons until his shirt lay open, exposing his fit torso.

Another deep moan built within his throat at the maddening sensation her mouth was leaving but soon become a low growl as it left his lips, "Put a pin in that." And all at once, he had her wrists above her head, trapped under his grasp, "I've got something more pressing to take care of at the moment."

He kissed her forcefully, desperately searching for more. Their tongues engaged in a heated battle for dominance. Once again, he had her bottom lip between his pearly teeth, clamped harder than before. A mixture of a mewl and a moan emanated from her lips at the sensual pain that erupted at the spot.

He tugged at her lip lightly, letting it go only to communicate another charge, "Do not remove your hands from this position until I tell you to. Understood?"

The words left her mouth before she could consider their ramifications, "What shall be my punishment if I don't?"

She expected an immediate, perhaps even slightly volatile reaction as a rush of anger usually accompanied his person. What she received instead was worse. Much worse.

He smiled down at her while undoing the buttons on his wrist before rolling each sleeve up to his elbows. He then began placing excruciatingly light kisses down her neck. The first kiss that landed below her collar felt like the first drop of rain let free from the heavens upon a barren wasteland. The trail continued to her breasts, the forcefulness of each kiss never deepening.

With his one hand still forcing her wrists down above her head, Draco brought his lips closer and closer to her already aroused nipple upon the quickly rising breast of his choosing. As he placed each kiss towards his intended target, he let his gripping hand loosen and leave a soft trail of its own down her arm and finally to her other breast, massaging it oh so gently. Too gently. She ached for more contact. More force. More pressure.

She had been watching him with crazed attention waiting desperately for an attack on her desires. She watched as his lips hovered just above her nipple before stopping unexpectedly. His eyes shifted up to hers and she was reminded of who was truly at the mercy of the other.

He slid his tongue out from between his perfect lips slowly, so close to making contact with her skin. He could feel himself grow at the look of imploring desperation swimming in her eyes as she simply waited for him to satisfy her. He leaned his tongue in very slightly to make the beginning of contact before pulling his tongue away just as quickly.

A whine escaped her throat against her will as she opened her eyes to meet his for answers. With a smirk etched upon the curves of his lips, he offered her an answer to the question she forgot she had postulated, "Your punishment for breaking my rules will be the removing of the pleasure I am freely giving to you."

He pressed a wet kiss on the surface of her stomach and whispered against her, "Do you understand me now, little mouse?"

Y/N nodded her head quickly, showing her complete devotion to his rule.

"Say it for me, love." He placed another kiss mere centimeters lower than the last. The road having been mapped to the throbbing, wet destination hidden beneath the thin layer of her lacy underwear.

"I understand, Draco, please..."

He smiled into another kiss leading down her stomach, "Please what, darling?"

She couldn't focus. His trail was ending soon, lips having reached the edge of her panties. His hot breath was leaving a warm, tormenting touch to her mound that had yet to be exposed. She laced her fingers in her hair, remembering to keep them above her like she had been ordered, and got lost in the craze of having his mouth so close to her unkissed lips.

"Answer me." He let his lips hover just above her clit, his slow breaths upon it driving her absolutely mad.

"Please, Draco..." She whimpered; his fingers were tracing the edges of her underwear. A sickeningly provoking sensation that had her hips wiggling at the anticipation of each touch.

"Specifics, love." The vibration of his voice lightly etching its way through her arousal, stealing her breath for a second.

She groaned at the lack of instant relief and lifted her head up to lock eyes with his, "Eat me, Draco. Please."

He smiled and his husky voice brought such teasing sensations to her covered skin, "Begging looks fucking glorious on you, Y/N."

Denying her the time to fully process his words, his fingers tore down the thin material hiding away what he desired and pulled them off of her legs. Her breath hitched as he lowered his mouth back down closer to where she wanted him.

He began his teasing journey on her inner thigh. Getting so achingly close to her lips but straying away from gifting her with the satisfaction. He could tell by the mere glistening of her throbbing skin that she was more than ready for his mouth to work beautiful patterns with her clit. Still, he wondered how much more she could take.

He looked up to see her fingers tightening around her locks, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and her eyes shut tight awaiting the sensation she had no way of knowing would reach her and he smirked. She was all his. Any doubt he had before vanished at the sight of this intoxicating creature fawning for a connection with him.

He let her stir, writhe with great anticipation. And just as he saw her lips part, no doubt to plead once more, he closed the distance.

His tongue swirled this way and that, sliding up and down, side to side against her clit. Her hair clumped within her fists, moaning brokenly with each swish and flick of his tongue. Each brilliant vocalization of the pleasure he was giving her quickening and deepening the movements of his tongue on her pulsating vulva grew his own desire to high places. He desperately sought for friction, pressure to get him off, but he remained steady on his course. He was going to make her scream before he got his own release.

It didn't take long for his magnificent movements to bring her to the edge of ecstasy. Her body had never experienced fits of this pleasure before and it became enraptured by its glory quickly and strongly. A low chuckle vibrated against her clit as her hips rocked out the first orgasm he would bring her for he knew: ecstasy cannot be dipped into just once nor as lightly; a lesson she was to learn that very night.

She expected something of a hiatus having reached satisfaction, but his tongue continued to work diligently against her. He had purposefully slowed the movements, even faltered slightly, to give off the impression that he would be done soon only to take away that thought and replace it with a blinding, mania of bliss.

He locked her hips down under his hands when he felt her squirming, her body seeking a break naturally. He felt her body shaking with each wave of gratification that took over her body. She'd begun to lose count of how many times her body had become undone by the way his tongue moved against her. She worried she would begin to tear out her hair and was gripping onto her sheets. The whitening of her knuckles and the screaming of his name coming from deep within her being pleased him immeasurably.

The joyous pleasure was becoming all too much to ride out without having her hands on him. She needed to touch him. She was fighting fiercely back against the strengthening urge to break his rule and force his head down deeper or to even pull him away at some moments. It was taking away all of her restraints. Tears both from the pleasure and from this pain were brimming her eyes.

"Draco..." She cried lowly, begging for more and yet needing the absence to think.

He looked up at her at the sudden weakness of her voice, a stark contrast from the screams and moans he was growing accustomed to. A satisfied smirk formed upon his glistening lips when he saw the tears running past the edges of her eyelids, "Is there something I can do for you, love?"

A generous offer that was laced with false intentions. If she were to beg for mercy, she knew it would not be granted. He was in control and she could see the dark desire in his eyes. This was not going to end anytime soon.

With pleasure on a momentary pause, her mind cleared up and she knew what her next words would be, "Bind me." She grunted.

His eyes blinked at the unexpected and intriguing direction. He made no movements in response, plotting out how he would play his next move depending on her level of desperation.

"Please." She whimpered, remaining still under his domination. He could feel himself grow at her devotion to keep his orders in obedience and though he longed to see where her breaking point lay, he knew he would have plenty of other opportunities to find out. This night, however, their first night, he felt graced by a tide of mercy.

He found his wand lying conveniently on the floor next to him and with a simple flick, he directed both of their ties to find her wrists. With his hands placed firmly on her hips, he guided her change of position so that her arms were raised closer to her bedposts. Without the aid of magic, he took each tie and bound it to the closest post. He desired more than anything looking down at her to be the hands that tied the restraints.

Each movement that his slender fingers made to tighten the cloths around her wrists forced gasps out from her lips. They were tight and as she tested her movements with them fastened to her, she felt the roughness that the fabric was forcing upon her sensitive skin. She noticed a spark of fear run through her mind and she looked back into his deeply aroused eyes, no doubt plotting out further courses to continue her beautiful, exhausting, magnificent torture. The spark did nothing to deter her intentions. In fact, it was the second wind her fire needed to catch ablaze once again.

He remained steady above her, smiling seductively at the mess he was helping to create. He gripped his wand lightly in one hand and slid it across her chest. The cold, smooth surface of the wood sending shivers up and down her body. Her breathing increased once more with high anticipation.

"What do you think, darling?" He asked, sliding his wand further down her stomach, "Shall I give you a break from my clever tongue? Switch it out for something..." The tip of his wand grazed the skin just above her hypersensitive clit, "Harder?"

"Fuck..." She whispered roughly under her breath. His words and the tantalizing movements of his wand playing around her vulva was making her delirious.

He brought his wand swiftly away from the touch of her skin and cocked his eyebrow, "Sorry, love. I don't believe that was an actual answer to my question."

She watched as he tossed his wand to the side, leaving his hand free to linger the tips of his fingers against the skin around her pulsating, lower lips.

"Shall I repeat the question?" Her back arched quickly as his fingers found her clit, rubbing small, slow, caring circles on the surface.

"Fuck, Draco..." Her voice broken apart and weak, pleading with every rise and fall for more, "Just do it. Please."

He smirked and feigned confusion, "Do what, exactly, little mouse? What desires have my fingers sparked inside of your mind?"

She hesitated both occupied by the immense gratification in the friction his fingers were leaving against her clit, and by the sudden appearance of meekness at knowing what she needed to say aloud.

He stopped giving her the distracting pleasure, but before he could pull his hand away, her eyes shot open. An intense fortitude lay within them, catching his breath ever so slightly at the sight. Her chest rose and fell heavily, preparing her for the words that were sure to be materialized. The desire too strong to be overcome by anything less than resolve and boldness.

"Finger me, Draco. Now." Her voice once weak and thin was now strong and clear. The resoluteness was incredibly stirring, and he smirked as he chose to ignore the flip of who was now giving the orders. This time.

"Your wish is my command, little mouse."

Enter the instant gratification she had been longing for.

He didn't bother to tease her entrance any further, he was far too excited to get a sneak peek at what it would feel like to be inside her. He pushed his middle finger in gently between her soaking folds, bringing a trembling, breathy moan from the depths of her throat.

As he slid his finger in and out, he took note of the tightness of her walls closing in all around him and it drove him wild with foresight.

"Fuck..." He grunted, sliding another finger in. Her bucking hips, the sound of his name leaving her lips so quickly and with so much passion combined with how she felt literally at his fingertips was unhinging. This whole time he was testing how long she could last in his teasing. He had not anticipated the war he had waged against his own perseverance. He wasn't sure how much more of the waiting he could take. His breath quickened, his fingers pumped quicker and harder.

He desired more.

He started to curl his fingers inside of her, searching feverishly for her g-spot. As a scream of pleasure left her lips, he smirked and whispered in his raspy timbre, "There it is."

Just as she was being introduced to that incredible feeling of his fingers continuously pressing against this fabulously sensitive button inside of her, he hastily brought his mouth down to her clit. The vibrations of his chuckle coursed through her convulsions of pleasure as he reacted to another yelp of satisfaction bouncing off the walls of her dorm. Her legs closed in around him, locking him in where he lay at work. He responded by draping his free arm across her stomach, applying enough pressure to keep her in that gloriously torturous position. No doubt preparing for the moment when her body would long for a moment of peace in the midst of this turbulently sensuous haze of contact.

The restraints were a godsend for Y/N at this moment. She was losing herself. She had been completely undone by this young man on top of her. Every muscle felt the flames of her pleasure and the ache of riding wave after wave of euphoria. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, abandoning the fickle trails that had been created earlier in place of salty rivers flooding the surface on her skin.

Her throat had become worn and raw, and her lungs burned at the sheer force of elation that captivated her mind, body, and soul. Exhaustion was at the brink of settling in but being held back at the gates by the continuous stimulation. A desperate, carnal desire to break free of her restraints and take Draco into her own hands was formulating in her mind. It was entirely infuriating that she could not use her hands for anything other than to grip tightly to her bedposts.

She wanted to feel his hair in her fist again. Her fingertips begged to run across his skin once more, to grip onto his muscles, to claw at his skin. Fucking something that would show him just how much fury she held within her core to love him.

After her body jolted through another climax, he released the hold he had on her, finally giving her body rest if only for a bit. She let filthy curses run free from her lips as she felt the spasms run their course before coming to a natural end. Her mind had grown incredibly hazy and she opened her eyes weakly to find him. She was a bit stunned to discover the level of dishevelment and disarray that presented on his form.

Still, as desperate as he was, he simply couldn't pass up on dishing out his very own brand of snark, "I told you I'd have you begging relentlessly." He casually wiped clean his lips of the sheen that her body had left upon him.

She managed to let out the remnants of a giggle throughout the exhaustion that racked her body. As much as she wanted to quip back with a witty response, she found it too difficult to come up with anything. She wasn't entirely certain she'd have been able to speak the thought aloud anyways in the state she was in.

His passion subsided slightly as he observed the fatigue painted across her body. Worry crept in that he had indeed found her breaking point and had even ventured far beyond it. With brows furrowed and a gentle whisper, he asked, "Too much for you, little mouse?"

Weakly, she shook her head. She held up a single index finger to indicate she needed a brief moment to recuperate.

Instantly, Draco grabbed at his wand, using it to conjure the ties off of her wrists in a second. As her arms dropped down to her sides, limping slightly at the sudden feeling of control, he took her in his arms for a compassionate, tenderly cradled embrace.

He ran his fingers over her face, brushing away the tangles of hair that stuck to her dampened skin. He watched as her lips curled into a faint smile, eyes remaining closed in favor of soaking in the moment. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm and felt the swell of his desire melt away in place of loving concern for her well-being.

He held her softly for a few minutes, checking in on her state inquisitively every so often and was always met with a signal of amusement on her end as her strength grew. For the last minute, he simply stared down at her affectionately in deep respect and wonderment for her warm devotion towards him. It was unlike anything he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing with another before.

In the midst of his silent adoration of her, she opened her eyes slowly, connecting her sweet gaze with his immediately. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down closer to her gently to bring their lips together for a quick, soft peck. He pulled his head up slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

Y/N nuzzled her nose against his, giggling lightly, before pulling him back down for more. He had resolved on holding back the deepening of the kiss, not wanting to urge her to do more when he felt the tip of her tongue flick against his bottom lip. He furrowed his eyebrows and let her inside. His fingers gripped at her body tightly, afraid yet that she would suddenly depart from him.

She let her hands wander to his shirt collar, tugging a bit before resigning to push the material slowly off his body. He broke their kiss once again, this time with pure intentions.

He smiled sweetly at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes and in his touch as his thumb grazed her chin softly, "No need to soldier on for me, love. You more than deserve a rest."

Pleased by his show of affection, but more focused on the amusement of his wording, she responded while kissing his neck, "And you deserve to experience satisfaction as well."

The hand that was not busy nuzzling her face as she nibbled here and there on his neck gripped tighter still onto her skin. He wanted to give in, most definitely, but he didn't want to act selfishly.

Not with her.

Feeling his resistance, she paused from her mission on his skin and looked into his eyes. He smiled softly upon detecting the shine of playful boldness in her voice, "Scared, Malfoy?"

She had expected his usual charm if not a sign of his ego, but all signs of his dashing fortitude had been replaced by a much softer display.

He looked deeply into her eyes and spoke firmly, "I don't want you to think you have to continue for me. Seeing you, hearing you like that was a gift I'd never dreamt I could receive."

Her seduction tactics halted at his words, overcome by his declaration of true, genuine affection. Awestruck at his demeanor, she let him continue of which he did. Gladly.

"I don't want this, the connection between us, to be about me and what I crave. I desire for you to get what you want as well. Not to be forced into obligations or—"

He was cut short with the placing of her hand on his mouth. Determination etched in her tone, she told him the truth, "Stop that, Draco. I'm touched by your words, I truly am, but you have not made me do anything tonight that I didn't already want to do."

He gently shook free his chin from her hand and began to protest while eyeing their ties laying against her pillows, "I didn't exactly leave you with many choices—"

She felt compelled to interject once again, "All of what I just experienced, I chose of my own free will. Had I any reservations, I would have voiced them, and we would not be laying here like this."

His eyes flickered, reflecting his deep love for her as she continued, "Believe me when I say that I entered this time with you freely and I emerged with almost complete satisfaction."

"Almost?" In an instant, anxiety came rushing in against what he thought had known to be true.

"Well, I planned to reach full gratification but then you decided to deny it from me."

It took a second for her words to register in his mind, and once they had, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her tenacity. He couldn't imagine there was much depth left for him to dive into admiration of her, and yet, here she was proving him wrong.

"Now, you tell me, Draco Malfoy," She sat up slowly in his lap, grabbing a hold of his neck, and whispered, "are you going to let me satisfy you or will I be going to bed with some wishes still unfulfilled from tonight?"

His mouth insisted on one more attempt at absolute clarification, "You're sure you want—"

"Absolutely. Must I keep saying it or will you actually let me show you just how much I want you?" There was no detection of falter or a slight waver in her voice. She was sure without a trace of doubt.

A smirk reclaimed the curves of his lips as he spoke, "Well, in that case..." He began to slowly lay her down onto her back again, "I shall continue where my plan left off before my rude interruption."

"A show of apology I will accept with great pleasure." She quipped back, pleased to have her mind run free enough to show off the wit that would always bring a sweet smile to his face.

"That part goes without saying, love." Draco whispered against her lips before claiming them completely.

Their spirited tongues mingled with one another as their impassioned lips glided seamlessly across one another's surface. Fervently moving hands grazed across bare skin, hers finding solace under the comfort of his soft shirt. With gentle scratches here and there running over his back from her fingernails, Draco unrolled his bunched-up sleeves, never daring to lose the connection between their mouths. As soon as he had completed his task, he ripped his shirttail out from their tucked in position in his pants and threw it carelessly behind him.

Breaths quickened and grew with the agitation their bodies felt of not being close enough. Y/N's anxious fingers found the button of his pants, the sensation of her hands being so close to his long-awaiting member brought a momentary cessation to the pumping of oxygen to his brain. He felt her hesitate slightly before gingerly unfastening the clasp, the very freeing motion sending him into a fog laced with anticipation. She slowly pulled on his zipper, applying the slightest pressure against his hardened pole creating a tent in his trousers. The small sensation alone broke his lips free from hers to let out a low gasp from his mouth.

Her eyes opened, longing to look into his, and she waited to move the zipper in a downward motion. The sudden lack of movement tore open his once clenched shut eyelids and searched for the regret he was sure to exist in her eyes. What he found instead was a deep yearning for his attention as she sought out the satisfaction of reading him while she completed her task at hand.

Slowly, achingly slowly, she moved the metallic link down its established trail. A thoroughly pleased smile graced her reddened lips as his eyes were set ablaze both with the dark desire to enrapture her and with the sudden shyness that lay in the waiting of being exposed fully to her. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, eyes still locked on one another, and she began making gentle pushes on the hem of his pants to snake them further from his hips.

He took her cue in an instant and brought his feet to the floor once more. She inched her way closer to the edge of the bed as he stood in front of her. Both of them breathing in the air of tension as he began to free his lower half from the confines of his pants.

There was a certain feeling of intense vulnerability that entered the room upon seeing the only layer of fabric that stood between her and his very much aroused phallus. Still, in his insecurity of rejection, he stood with confidence both in his stature and in his eyes. She gave him that moment of self-assurance and increased the affirmation of her genuine affections by maneuvering off of her bed and bringing his body to hers. Her hand snaked itself behind his neck, the other finding a grip on his waist as she pulled him in for a deep, tender kiss.

She longed to bring her hands to his briefs, to pull at them, to free him of their walls. She carried herself with restraint, deepening their kiss, knowing that he would take care of the job once he was truly ready. His hands ventured across the surface of her soft, supple skin, taking in as much of the sensation against his fingers as he could. Each graze, each roll of the tongue supplying his confidence until his hands were no longer on her but moving with intensity at removing the last piece of fabric that touched his skin.

Once freed from his clothed prison, she felt the poke of his stiffened cock just above the area where her clit pulsed in craving for friction. His hand was gripped lightly on her neck as he pushed them backward on the bed, his other hand steadying himself as he hovered over her, devouring her lips with his attention. Instinctively, she wrapped one leg around his waist as he guided the other with his hand. Hastily, he grabbed at his wand and conjured a protection spell between them before abandoning the object completely.

All on its own, Draco's dick touched the surface of her entirely soaked vulva, gracing the tip of his member with a natural lubrication. Her breath hitched slightly once she felt the connection and began to kiss him with more ferocity and passion, insisting on her devotion to the act they were to enter in together. One hand still on her neck, Draco used his other to guide his cock towards her entrance, pausing slightly upon meeting it. Her eyelids flew open as his head barely entered between her lips. As if pausing just to see her eyes, he licked his lips subconsciously and pushed in gently, unleashing a prolonged whisper of his name from her mouth.

"Fuck, Y/N..." He drew out, overcome by the feeling of her walls clenched around him. His head dropped so that his forehead was once again on hers. They exchanged looks of a sweet, impassioned adoration for another before he claimed her mouth as his again. At the locking of their lips, he began his slow, meticulous thrusts leaving them with the limited ability to create panted breaths from both of their vocal cords.

With each push and pull of his cock inside her, her grip on his shoulders got stronger before all she could do was whimper in his ear and dig her nails into his skin. Curses flowed out of his mouth at the piercing sensation she was leaving on his back and his grip on her neck got tighter, leaving just enough pleasure to grow her own satisfaction but providing the space to breathe comfortably.

"Draco..." She moaned against his neck, sending sweet vibrations into his ears as his movements became quicker. The sound of his name as he pulsed inside of her could have been enough for him had he not developed such a taste of making her cum.

He removed his hand from her neck just as he pushed his lips against hers intensely and brought it down to interlock his fingers with hers. His other hand he used to steady himself on her hips, positioning himself for a move he was sure to enjoy immensely.

With a new angle, he began pumping into her, searching for the interior button that had produced her screams earlier. Once his tip found exactly what he had been searching for, she drew in a sharp breath and grabbed at the nape of his neck.

"Fuck," He started as his lips formed a self-satisfied smirk at her reaction before whispering deeply into her ear, "I love what that does to you."

Each pounding of his dick against her g-spot forced her mind into the depths of profound pleasure. She pulled his face down to hers forcefully, taking his lips into hers as she rode out the euphoria he was bestowing upon her. She moaned his name into his lips, biting the bottom one at the end; all of it forcing himself into her faster.

Her lips broke free from his, no longer being able to contain the emphatic vocalization of her bliss, and she was screaming happily once again. He could feel her legs trembling against his waist and her walls began to swell around him as she neared climax, bringing him closer to his brink. He pushed away the hastily moving feeling by attacking her neck with nips and kisses.

As her walls began to close tightly around him, he drifted his mouth to her shoulder, biting it softly. Such a simple act, but one that brought just enough pain to send her over the edge of ecstasy. With a final scream of his name and fingers digging deeply into his skin, Y/N reached a thrilling climactic resolution. The heightened pressure on all sides around his dick was the sign of her fulfillment that he had long been waiting for and he let himself go completely.

With a shuttering groan and tight grip around her hips and hand, Draco reached his climax, his teeth biting down harder; no doubt leaving marks. She felt the pulsating, heated jets course from within him into her as he finished. Bodies coming down from their intense high, Draco's jaw unclenched, and he immediately began placing kisses on the red nicks he had marked upon her skin.

She pulled his chin up to hers and kissed his lips tenderly, showing her forgiveness of the indents she had relished in receiving. He smiled into their slow, tired kiss as he pulled himself out of her. She draped her arms around his neck, gripping lightly as he pushed them further up the bed enough to give them room to lay together.

Her legs outstretched underneath him, and he pecked her lips again in quick succession before laying down next to her on his side. She wriggled around in his hold of her so that she could face him.

She let her fingers dance across the surface of his face, trailing a bit on the curve of his nose and lips. He smiled sweetly at her, taking in his own pleasure from feeling the tangled, yet soft mess of her hair in between his fingers. For increasingly comforting moments, they simply lay together and studied everything they could about each other. The lines of their faces, the way their hands matched against each other, the small crevices in their collar bones, or the way their cheeks moved with a smile.

In the middle of this mutual admiration, Draco watched as a glimmer of humor flashed into her eyes. He smiled while her lips tried to suppress an amused smile.

Intrigued, he asked lovingly, "What's gotten to you now, love?"

She giggled and pulled herself closer to him, "Just a memory from earlier in the courtyard."

He squinted with his own glimmer of amusement gracing his eyes, "Oh, yeah?"

She nodded coyly and he continued to press as he traced his thumb against her chin, "And what would that memory be?"

He watched delightfully as her face scrunched up lightly, mimicking a look he had given her at the time, and she did her best impersonation of his voice as she recalled, "I am in control always."

He rolled his eyes at her playfully and chuckled lowly at her hearty laughter, "Have I done something to make you think otherwise?" He played along.

Her smile grew, "I mean, you didn't do much when I barked an order at you once or twice."

"Your point being?" He spoke with a suppressed smirk.

She continued in finding her humor and she began tracing the edges of his smile with her fingertips, "I'm not sure I'd say you were always in control. Not a hundred percent, at least."

Her eyes met his and he breathed in sweetly at the shine of mischief that flickered in them, "Well," He snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer as he pecked her lips, "I suppose we could let the percentage vary from time to time."

"Oh, you suppose, do you?" She laughed, the sound deepening his devotion to her.

"I am willing to negotiate on the matter." His answer bringing yet another giggle to her voice.

She kissed his lips sweetly before whispering, "How very generous of you."

He nodded approvingly and kissed her forehead affectionately. 

Suddenly, she remembered another piece of their earlier interactions and slapped his chest lightly, bringing a confused and amused frown to his face.

"What on earth was that for?" He asked, rubbing away the "pain" she had put on his chest.

"You've yet to tell me what my new nickname will be from here on out."

He chuckled before dawning a smug smirk, "I don't know if I'm willing to change that. No, I quite like the idea of my little mouse with her hidden snake-like tendencies."

It was her time to roll her eyes playfully, a sight he greatly enjoyed, and she responded back, "You'd gotten me excited with that false prospect."

He laughed joyfully, "Oh dear, will you be going to sleep without a wish fulfilled after all?"

She giggled lowly, taking a deep breath in to admire this man in her embrace, "No..." She nuzzled her nose against his, "No, I don't think I'd say that at all."

She felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest, bringing a sweet smile to her face. His hold on her tightened in his strengthening infatuation of her as he placed another gentle, loving kiss upon her forehead.

"Draco?" He looked down into her inquiring eyes.

"Yes?" He asked already knowing whatever she would have to ask, he would give her without hesitation.

"Will you lay with me?" The softness of her voice and the evidence of her vulnerability constricted his chest.

He leaned down and placed a wet, delicate kiss upon her lips, "Nothing could take me away."

She smiled against his lips and pecked them once more before curling into his chest.

He listened to the softening of her breaths as her body finally relaxed to the point of falling asleep. He smiled tenderly as he held her within his arms. Internally, he swore as her chest rose against his, that whatever was to happen in their futures, he would never let go of this attachment.

Pleasure or pain to come, he would hold tight to her love for as long as he lived. Finally accepting the truth that she would promise the same for him, he dozed off with her, wrapped together in their loving, special embrace.


End file.
